


The President's Son and His Fiance Bodyguard: Dinner Time with the Magnolias

by teecup_angel



Series: Eren, The President's Son [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren enjoying the entire thing, Fluff, Isabel and Farlan tag teaming Levi, M/M, awkward family dinner, president son!Eren, secret service!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kidnapped and getting engaged all in the same week, Eren and Levi have dinner with Isabel and Farlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President's Son and His Fiance Bodyguard: Dinner Time with the Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

> My heart got broken by ACWNR OAV part 2 so I wrote this because I want Isabel and Farlan with Levi and Eren. That's about it. 
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 established LeviEre relationship  
> 2 spoilers for the other parts of this series  
> 3 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 4 fluff, just... fluff  
> 5 Isabel and Farlan tag teaming against Levi

Eren mainly spent the rest of the week holed up in his apartment as ordered by Erwin which was fine, really, since he spent the entire time watching movies and catching up on his favorite TV series. His dinner with Levi's childhood friends was going to be the first time he has left his apartment after the whole “getting kidnap” incident.

 

As expected from the government, his kidnapping was not leaked to the media. Of course, there might have been one or two tabloid and rumor sites that may or may not had inside information about the kidnapping but they're not exactly 'reliable' as far as people are concern, right?

 

So, as far as people are concern, nothing interesting happen the entire week.

 

That's why Levi and Eren were meeting Farlan and Isabel in a small beach side restaurant. Apparently, both of them had been staying in a hotel near the beach and had went sightseeing by themselves.

 

Levi and Eren had entered the restaurant and walked towards the receptionist. The receptionist was a young woman who gave them a cute professional smile as she greeted, “Good evening, sir.”

 

“We have a reservat-”

 

“BIG BRO!!! OVER HERE!!”

 

Levi immediately closed his mouth and growled, trying very hard not to show his displeasure while he heard Farlan whisper, “Isabel, sit down!”

 

Eren covered his mouth as he chuckled. Apparently, Levi still heard him and he glared at his fiance. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi and said to the amused receptionist, “I think we found our sit.”

 

“I am very happy to hear that, sir.” The receptionist replied, unable to keep the grin off her face as she said, “We hope you have a pleasant meal.”

 

Eren chuckled and replied with a grin, “Oh, it is so going to be pleasant for me.”

 

“Let's just turn around and go back to the car, Eren. We'll get some take outs and eat dinner while watching one of your favorite series.” Levi tried to bribe his fiance but Eren simply chuckled and dragged him towards his doom. His doom, better known by the names Isabel and Farlan were sitting at one of the window seats with a clear view of the beach. Once they were just a table away, Isabel jumped off her sit and rushed towards them.

 

“Big bro!” Levi closed his eyes and let the energetic young woman tackle him to a hug.

 

Farlan remained sitting on their table, staring at them with amusement as he comment, “You would think she hasn't seen you earlier this week.”

 

“I don't see you trying to take her off me.” Levi retorted, glaring at Farlan.

 

Farlan shrugged and replied, “She's your sister, she's your responsibility.”

 

“And you're my childhood friend. You're suppose to help me out here.” Levi reasoned as he patted Isabel's back.

 

“Ah. But I am your childhood friend.” Farlan raised his glass towards Levi and retorted, “It is my responsibility to make you as embarrassed and as awkward as possible.”

 

“You are worse than the shit I took this morning.” Levi hissed.

 

“Hopefully, I am better than that awful shit you had back when you were fourteen and you had too much corn.” Farlan retorted without missing a bit.

 

Annnndddd the old lady next to them was now glaring at Levi.

 

Eren cleared his throat and suggested, “Let's continue this appetizing conversation once we're no longer standing, shall we?”

 

Isabel chuckled and finally let go of Levi. She stepped to the side and looked at Eren. She leaned forward and hummed before commenting, “You're taller than I imagined.”

 

Farlan grinned as he commented, “Anyone would be taller next to Levi.”

 

“One more jab about my height and I will drown you in the toilet.” Levi warned as he walked towards the table.

 

Isabel stepped next to Eren and wrapped her arm around Eren's. She grinned as she commented, “Don't we look cute together?”

 

“Absolutely cute. Super cute. Definitely the cutest couple ever.” Farlan nodded and grinned as he asked, “How about it, Eren? Why not dump the grumpy Magnolia and just date the cute Magnolia?”

 

Eren chuckled and walked towards the table, Isabel skipping next to him, as he replied, “Sorry. The grumpy one has my heart.”

 

“Damn. He probably has it locked up in a tower guarded by a dragon, doesn't he?” Isabel playfully added.

 

“Nah, he has it hidden inside a mirror in a dungeon guarded by a three headed dog with the key flying all over a room together with other fake keys.” Eren retorted, grinning at Isabel.

 

Farlan chuckled and commented, “Okay. That reference is so much better than yours. Sorry, Isabel. Eren won that one.”

 

“The night is just beginning.” Isabel reminded him and stuck her tongue out.

 

Levi took a sit right next to Farlan. Eren took the sit next to Levi while Isabel sat between Eren and Farlan. Levi grabbed the menu and flipped it open as he asked, “You have anything to recommend?”

 

Farlan shrugged and replied, “Probably go with fish and seafood. This is a beach side restaurant.”

 

“That's hasty generalization. Simply because they're a beach side restaurant, they're good at making seafood dishes?” Isabel argued as she stared at her own menu.

 

“For the last time, Isabel, just watching law procedural shows in TV does not mean you get to act like Sherlock Holmes.” Farlan retorted as he waved one of the servers.

 

“I am not acting like-”

 

“May I take your orders, sir?” The server asked, smiling at them.

 

“Probably not since I'm pretty sure they haven't picked anything yet.” Farlan replied with a charming smile, “But I would like to ask what your specialties are. You know, for reference.”

 

“Of course. Our specialty is the seafood paella and the buttered cream dori cooked in lemon and garlic sauce.” The server replied without missing a bit.

 

“Soooo... fish and seafood?” Farlan asked with a smug smile.

 

“Uumm...” The server seemed a bit uncomfortable because of the question but managed to reply, “Yes, sir. Our seafood dishes are very good.”

 

Farlan turned to look at Isabel and said, “Now, I am not saying I told you so but, in this case, I am saying I told you so.”

 

Isabel glared at Farlan which made Eren smile because it looked a lot like Levi's glare and she whispered, “I hope you get diarrhea after this, jerk.”

 

“Do you seriously want that to happen, Isabel? We do share the same room if you remember.” Farlan retorted, grinning at her.

 

Isabel growled while Levi sighed and said, “I'll have the paella. Disregard these two idiots. Eren, what do you want?”

 

“The shrimp spaghetti in red sauce sounds nice.” Eren replied, picking the first dish he read since he had been preoccupied with Isabel and Farlan to actually care about what was written in the menu in the first place.

 

Levi nodded and turned towards the server, “2 shrimp spaghetti for these two brats and give this idiot the cream dori.”

 

Farlan groaned and reprimanded, “Levi, you can't just go and order for us like that.”

 

Farlan turned to look at the server and said, “But yes, I will have the cream dori and this young lady will have the shrimp spaghetti as well.”

 

“Wuah! Hey, wait a minute!” Isabel began checking the menu as she said, “You two have no right to order for me. I can order for myself, thank you very mu- Oh, the shrimp spaghetti sounds nice, actually.”

 

She closed the menu and grinned at the server as she said, “I'll have the shrimp spaghetti like they said.”

 

The server just stared at them for a few seconds with an open mouth before finally shaking their head and repeating as they wrote, “One seafood paella, two shrimp spaghetti in red sauce and one buttered cream dori in lemon and garlic sauce. What would you like to drink?”

 

“I'll have a glass of Chardonnay.” Farlan replied with a smile.

 

“A fine choice, sir.” The server commented as they wrote it down.

 

Eren glanced at the drink section at the back of the menu and smirked. He turned to smile coyly at Levi as he said, “I would like a Sex on the Beach.”

 

Levi smirked and asked, “Really now?”

 

“Ooohh, me too, me too. I want a Sex on the Beach too.” Isabel said, grinning at the server.

 

Farlan tried to not laugh, causing it to sound like a choke, while Levi glared at Isabel and Eren hid his lips to not show he was smiling. Farlan patted Levi's back as he commented, “Nothing beats the mood than your younger sister screwing your fantasy up.”

 

“I am heavily debating on breaking your arm, Farlan.” Levi hissed while Isabel stared at them with a confused look.

 

“What did I do?” Isabel asked, pouting.

 

Eren shook his head and replied, “Nothing. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“And for you sir?” The server asked Levi.

 

Levi sighed tiredly and commented, “If I didn't have to drive after this, I would ask for the strongest alcohol you have.”

 

“You two can crash in our hotel room tonight if you really want to get wasted, Levi.” Farlan suggested before smirking as he added, “But do you really want to relive that hell?”

 

“With the two of you and Eren? I'd rather face twenty terrorists with just a hunting knife.” Levi retorted before telling the server, “Just give me a root beer.”

 

“One glass of Chardonnay, two glasses of Sex on the Beach and a glass of root beer.” The server repeated before asking, “Would you like to order dessert as well?”

 

“Oh, do you have any dessert that says 'congratulations on getting engaged'?” Isabel asked with a grin.

 

Farlan leaned towards Isabel and added, “And also says 'our condolences for getting stuck with this grumpy old man'?”

 

Isabel's grin grew larger as she said, “That too.”

 

Levi glared at both of them as he reminded Farlan, “We're the same age, Farlan.”

 

“True but I am not a grumpy old man.” Farlan retorted, grinning at Levi.

 

“Umm... I shall see what I can do.” The server replied, smiling awkwardly at them.

 

Eren can only smile apologetically at the server.

 

“Thanks!” Isabel said and the server hurriedly left their table. They all stared at the server before she said, “We still got it.”

 

“Yup.” Farlan nodded, “Making servers awkward since the 90's. Age has not dulled our special powers.”  
  


Eren finally chuckle at that, making both Isabel and Farlan turn to look at him. Isabel and Farlan smirked and Eren finally felt like he was in danger.

 

“Soooo, I suppose congratulations is in order.” Farlan grinned as he patted Levi on the back, “Congratulations, Levi. You are not going to die alone.”

 

Isabel patted Eren on the back and said with a fake sad smile, “Our condolences in ending up with such a grumpy old man.”

 

Eren nodded and looked at Isabel with a fake sad smile, “Thank you.”

 

“I will kill both of you and throw your bodies in an incinerator.” Levi threatened but Eren could sense Levi was simply saying such things because he was used to it and it was pretty empty.

 

“Levi, you know you shouldn't say that in front of a witness. Now Eren knows who to first suspect if both of us disappeared.” Farlan commented with a shake of his head.

 

“Oh, don't worry. I'll be helping Levi cover his tracks.” Eren retorted, shrugging when Farlan stared at him in mock surprise.

 

Isabel laughed loudly and patted Eren on the back before saying, “I love him. Oh god. Can we keep you?”

 

“Yes, can we?” Farlan asked, grinning as he said, “We'll treat you better than Levi. We'll smother you with love and affection. Also... Pancake Tuesday.”

 

“Ooohh. Pancake Tuesday... very tempting...” Eren coyly commented, humming as he pretended to mull over it, “I don't know. I'm very hard to keep... satisfied...”

 

Isabel laughed once more while Farlan raised an eyebrow as he coyly replied, “Well, I know many ways to... satisfy people...”

 

“Stop flirting with my fiance, Farlan.” Levi ordered as he glared at Farlan before turning his glare towards Eren as he said, “And you, stop going along with their shit.”

 

“Aaawww, are you jealous?” Eren grinned as he leaned his head on Levi's shoulder as he said, “You know you're my one and only 'grumpy old man'.”

 

“That does not sound like an endearment at all.” Farlan commented with an amused smile.

 

Isabel could only continue to laugh while Levi glared at the three of them.

 

“This is why I did not want you two to meet Eren. Of course he's going to fucking play along with your shit.” Levi said with a shake of his head.

 

“Your drinks, sirs, ma'am.” The server returned, placing their drinks next to them. Once they had placed Isabel's drink, the server quickly left.

 

“Okay. In all seriousness.” Farlan said, still chuckling softly. He grabbed his glass and raised it, “Now, normally I would stand up and make a scene, maybe tell an embarrassing story about Levi when he was young that he would not want his future husband to hear about-”

 

“Please do tell.” Eren commented as he raised his drink as well.

 

“Eren...” Levi warned as he raised his drink.

 

“Later, we'll tell you so many embarrassing stories about Big Bro.” Isabel promised as she raised her drink.

 

Farlan cleared his throat and continued, “Now, I'll be bit kind and make this toast short. I'll save the more detailed toast for his bachelor's party instead. I am your best man, right? Seriously, Levi, if you pick Erwin over me for your best man, I will take this to court.”

 

“Yes, you are my best man.” Levi rolled his eyes before commenting, “I am actually having second doubts about that though.”

 

“I promise I'll behave.”

 

Isabel gasped and hissed, “Traitor.”

 

“Cut me a break, Isabel. This will be the only time Levi is getting married. In other words, this is the only time I will ever be a best man since I pretty much screwed over my social standing by being childhood friends with the Magnolia troublemakers.” Farlan explained without pausing to breathe. Farlan grinned as he said, “Anyway, congratulations to both of you. Levi, congratulations in finding someone suicidal enough to marry you. Eren, thank you for having the understanding of a saint to get passed all of Levi's grumpiness and find that soft mushy inside.”

 

“That was both cheezy and incredibly disgusting.” Levi commented, making Eren smile.

 

“Now since I don't really have any experience with toasts and stuff, I'm going to end this with an energetic 'cheers'!” Farlan said and they all clinked their glasses together.

 

Eren laughed and commented, “That has got to be the most awkward and funniest toast I ever heard.”

 

Farlan bowed and said, “What I lack in experience, I make up by making cute people smile.”

 

“Stop flirting with my fiance, Farlan.” Levi repeated in the same deadpan tone he had used the last time.

 

“Friendly flirting. I do it with everyone.” Farlan shrugged and added, “Except Levi.”

 

Isabel nodded and turned towards Eren as she asked, “So, have you guys started planning your wedding?”

 

“Nope.” Eren replied, grinning at Isabel, “We just got engaged early this week and it's been a busy week.”

 

“Oh yeah. I heard from Hange.” Isabel nodded and Levi glared at her.

 

“Hange told you?”

 

“Well, of course, she did. You never tell me anything. If I don't get Hange or Eren to tell me anything, all I would know is that you're still alive.” Isabel replied with a slight pout. She rolled her eyes and continued, “The only reason why I am not freaking out over not knowing what's up with you is because I'm used to it.”

 

“Speaking of family issues, have you told your family, Eren?” Farlan asked before sipping his wine.

 

“Yup, told my mother and sister.” Eren replied with a smile.

 

“How did they take it? I mean, I heard from Levi your sister doesn't necessarily like him.” Farlan grinned as he added, “Can't say I blame her though.”

 

“Mom is ecstatic. She'll probably be the one planning the wedding, really. Mikasa's okay with it. I mean, Levi did save me so she really can't say anything anymore.” Eren replied with a shrug.

 

The server returned with their food and Farlan smiled at the server before commenting, “I guess when your brother's boyfriend does the whole 'save you in a white horse' quest, you really can't argue, huh.”

 

“Oh man, that image is totally not Big Bro.” Isabel said with a grin.

 

“Ah yes, a dark knight riding a black horse is more accurate, really.” Farlan commented with a nod.

 

“Really? He seems more like the evil wizard who would lock the prince up in a tower so that he can have the prince all for himself.” Eren commented with a smirk.

 

Farlan grinned and commented with a raised eyebrow, “Kinky.”

 

“You gotta have chains.” Isabel added, grinning at Eren.

 

“No. Stop. You two, stop commenting on our sex life. Eren, stop giving them ammunition to make this dinner more awkward than it already is.” Levi ordered.

 

“This dinner is awkward? Really?” Eren teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“For him.” Farlan corrected, grinning as he continued, “And we haven't even started telling you embarrassing stories about him yet.”

 

Isabel grinned as well and replied, “Yes. So prepare yourself, Big Bro. We are so going to destroy your cool image in front of your fiance.”

 

Levi groaned and commented with a shake of his head, “Kill me, just kill me now.”

 

“Oh come on, Levi. You know we can't do that. I'm your childhood friend and she's your younger sister.” Farlan patted Levi on the back as he continued, “It is our duty to tell the love of your life all of the stupid stunts you have pulled when you were young.”

 

Eren chuckled and leaned forward as he asked, “Okay then. Tell me Levi's embarrassing stories.”

 

Levi glared at Eren and warned, “Eren, if you continue listening to these idiots, I will find a way to find out your embarrassing stories.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and replied, “Sure, you can try. Who would you ask? Mikasa? You barely spoke more than ten words to her every time the two of you are in the same room. My mother? Good luck not slipping a vulgar word in her presence.”

 

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Yeager?” Levi asked, leaning towards Eren.

 

Eren grinned and replied, “Why not. Go ahead. Mr. Magnolia. Give it your best shot.”

 

Isabel and Farlan stared at them as Isabel asked, “Wow. When they get married, how can they do the whole 'Mr. Last Name' bit which, by the way, is very cliché.”

 

Farlan shrugged and replied, “Probably do it like 'Mr. Magnolia' and 'Mr. Yeager-Magnolia'.”

 

Isabel shook her head and commented, “Nah. Yeager-Magnolia is too long.”

 

“Sounds like a fruity cocktail actually.” Farlan retorted with a nod.

 

“So.” Eren turned to grin at Isabel and Farlan, “Levi's embarrassing stories?”

 

Farlan and Isabel grinned. Isabel leaned towards Eren and started, “Well, there was this one time, when Farlan and Big Bro were nine, they stayed late inside the school-”

 

Levi placed his hand over his face and sighed.

 

He was going to find Eren's embarrassing stories.

 

But before that, he was so going to skin Isabel and Farlan alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff with Isabel and Farlan. This AU provided the setting for that fluff.
> 
> The pain of their death is still too fresh. TTATT
> 
> No real news if this series will be updated with a real plot. Sorry.


End file.
